


You're Enough

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: Joonmyun wonders how people can’t see the way Jongdae shines brighter than any star in the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes and thought, “Wow, it’s not soooo baaaad” so I decided to post it. It’s also exactly 100 words, like YAAAS. It’s a real and very legit drabble haha.

Jongdae feels like the rays of the morning sun, warm on the skin, bright to the eyes, but overall wonderful and beautiful. People say Joonmyun shines, but to Joonmyun, no one shines quite as bright as Jongdae. He doesn't understand how people can't see that, can't see the beauty in the crinkle of his eyes, can't see the charm in the curl of his lips. But that's okay because Joonmyun can. And if the world can't appreciate Jongdae, then Joonmyun will appreciate Jongdae more than the world ever will.

With every smile Jongdae sends his way, Joonmyun knows it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to each and every one of you guys who have supported me and my fics. I love you all! Thank you for loving my fics as much as I do, or sometimes more than I do.


End file.
